heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexagon Comics
---- Hexagon Comics is a syndicate of French, Italian and Spanish comic book writers and artists formed in early 2004, after French publisher Semic Comics decided to cancel its line of comic books. Taking advantage of European copyright laws, these writers and artists got together, reclaimed the rights to the characters they had created for Editions Lug, Semic Comics' predecessor, and reorganized under the banner of Hexagon Comics. Among these are Zembla, Jed Puma, Drago, Dragut, Rakar, Baroud, Wampus, Jaleb, Jaydee, Homicron, Brigade Temporelle, C.L.A.S.H., Sibilla, Phenix, Starlock, Kabur and Waki, etc. Books published by Hexagon Comics in English Since 2006, Hexagon Comics has been releasing a number of books in English through its affiliated company, Black Coat Press: * Wampus (2006) ISBN 978-1-932983-61-6 * C.L.A.S.H. (2006) ISBN 978-1-932983-62-3 * Phenix (2006) ISBN 978-1-932983-63-0 * Kabur (2006) ISBN 978-1-932983-83-8 * Zembla (2007) ISBN 978-1-932983-93-7 * Strangers: Homicron (2008) ISBN 978-1-934543-10-8 * Strangers: Jaydee (2009) ISBN 978-1-934543-42-9 * Strangers: Starlock (2009) ISBN 978-1-934543-65-8 * Hexagon: Dark Matter (prose novel) (2013) ISBN 978-1-61227-154-5 * Guardian of the Republic #1 (2014) ISBN 978-1-61227-242-9 * Strangers 1: Strangers in a Strange Land (2014) ISBN 978-1-61227-299-3 * Strangers 0: Omens & Origins (2015) ISBN 978-1-61227-396-9 Books published by Hexagon Comics in French In France, starting in May 2010, Hexagon Comics launched a series of monthly, 500-plus-page trade paperbacks reprinting classic stories from its library, as well as launching three 48-page comic-book series: Strangers, Strangers Universe and Le Garde Républicain. Trade paperback reprints of classic stories * Wampus (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-935558-50-7 * Wampus (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-935558-51-4 * Strangers: Homicron/Jayde (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-935558-57-6 * Strangers: Starlock/Jaleb (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-935558-58-3 * Strangers: Tanka/CLASH (Tome 3) ISBN 978-1-935558-66-8 * Strangers: Jaleb (Tome 4) ISBN 978-1-935558-85-9 * Phénix (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-935558-75-0 * Phénix à Paris (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-61227-008-1 * Hexagon (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-61227-029-6 * Hexagon (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-61227-043-2 * Hexagon (Tome 3) ISBN 978-1-61227-064-7 * La Saga de Kabur ISBN 978-1-61227-048-7 * Brigade Temporelle (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-61227-072-2 * Brigade Temporelle (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-61227-077-7 * '' Les Exploits de Dragut'' ISBN 978-1-61227-092-0 * Kit Kappa ISBN 978-1-61227-093-7 * Comte de Saint-Germain ISBN 978-1-61227-103-3 * Ozark ISBN 978-1-61227-124-8 * Zembla (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-61227-126-2 * Les Rois des Profondeurs (Tome 1) * Les Rois des Profondeurs (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-61227-146-0 * Kidz (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-61227-149-1 * Kidz (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-61227-164-4 * Kidz (Tome 3) ISBN 978-1-61227-171-2 * Kidz (Tome 4) ISBN 978-1-61227-183-5 * Galaor ISBN 978-1-61227-158-3 * Ben Léonard ISBN 978-1-61227-158-3 * Frank Universal du Wold Safety Unit ISBN 978-1-61227-197-2 * Chevaliers de l'Espace ISBN 978-1-61227-206-1 * L'Etoile à 5 Branches ISBN 978-1-61227-215-3 * Lucifer ISBN 978-1-61227-224-5 * Gallix ISBN 978-1-61227-227-6 * Dick Demon - Stormalong ISBN 978-1-61227-236-8 * Le Gladiateur de Bronze ISBN 978-1-61227-235-1 * Agence Thunderbolt ISBN 978-1-61227-250-4 * Zembla (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-61227-251-1 * Larry Cannon ISBN 978-1-61227-260-3 * Sergent Cannon ISBN 978-1-61227-266-5 * Jed Puma ISBN 978-1-61227-277-1 * Baroud ISBN 978-1-61227-286-3 * Drago ISBN 978-1-61227-310-5 * Bob Lance (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-61227-318-1 * Bob Lance (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-61227-325-9 * Bob Lance (Tome 3) ISBN 978-1-61227-341-9 * Gun Gallon ISBN 978-1-61227-332-7 * Zembla (Tome 3) ISBN 978-1-61227-296-2 * Afrikanders ISBN 978-1-61227-347-1 Color Reprints of modern-day stories * Dick Demon: Point de Chute (hardcover) ISBN 978-1-61227-196-5 * Kabur: L'Etoile Rouge (hardcover) ISBN 978-1-61227-196-5 * Strangers 0: Presages & Prologues (tpb) ISBN 978-1-61227-255-9 * Strangers 1: Etrangers en Terre Etrangere (tpb) ISBN 978-1-61227-193-4 * Strangers 2: Des Dieux et des Hommes (tpb) ISBN 978-1-61227-194-1 Comic-books Le Garde Republicain (color) * #1 ISBN 978-1-61227-241-2 * #2-A ISBN 978-1-61227-186-6 * #2-B ISBN 978-1-61227-195-8 * Les Partisans (b&w) ISBN 978-1-61227-267-2 * #3-A ISBN 978-1-61227-300-6 * #3-B ISBN 978-1-61227-301-3 * Special Noel 2014-A (b&w) ISBN 978-1-61227-353-2 * Special Noel 2014-B (b&w) ISBN 978-1-61227-354-9 * #4-A ISBN 978-1-61227-365-5 * #4-B ISBN 978-1-61227-366-2 Strangers Saison 3 (b&w) * #1 ISBN 978-1-61227-261-0 * #2 ISBN 978-1-61227-262-7 * #3 ISBN 978-1-61227-263-4 * #4 ISBN 978-1-61227-291-7 * #5 ISBN 978-1-61227-307-5 * #6 ISBN 978-1-61227-311-2 * #7 ISBN 978-1-61227-327-3 * #8 ISBN 978-1-61227-331-0 * #9 ISBN 978-1-61227-340-2 * #10 ISBN 978-1-61227-356-3 * #11 ISBN 978-1-61227-357-0 Strangers Universe (color) * #1 Zembla/Kabur (Tome 1) ISBN 978-1-61227-377-8 * #2 Zembla/Kabur (Tome 2) ISBN 978-1-61227-140-8 * #3 Starlock/Homicron ISBN 978-1-61227-141-5 * #4 Galaor/Futura ISBN 978-1-61227-158-3 * #5 Garde Republicain/Jean Brume ISBN 978-1-61227-185-9 Prose books * Hexagon: Matiere Noire (novel) ISBN 978-1-61227-111-8 * Dimension Super-Heros (Tome 1) (anthology) ISBN 978-1-61227-060-9 * Hexagon: La Guerre des Immortels (novel) ISBN 978-1-61227-219-1 * Dimension Super-Heros (Tome 2) (anthology) ISBN 978-1-61227-173-6 Other Languages There are also Italian, Spanish and Turkish-language editions of some of the Hexagon Comics titles. External links * Hexagon Comics official website Contains detailed character bios and articles on history of Editions Lug and Semic Comics. * Black Coat Press * French-language reprints Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Hexagon Comics